The present invention relates to viral nucleotide sequences which may be manipulated to provide vaccines against disease.
Herpesviruses are large double stranded DNA viruses consisting of an icosahedral capsid surrounded by an envelope. The group has been classified as alpha, beta and gammaherpesviruses on the basis of genome structure and biological properties [Roizman, B et al (1981) Intervirology 16, 201-217]. Avian herpes viruses include Marek""s Disease Virus (MDV) (a gammaherpesvirus) which causes a lymphomatous disease of considerable economic importance in chickens [reviewed in Payne, L. N. (ed) Marek""s Disease (1985), Martinus Nijhoff Publishing, Boston] and Infectious Laryngotracheitis-Virus (ILTV) (an alphaherpesvirus) which causes an acute upper respiratory tract infection in chickens resulting in mortality and loss of egg production.
A recent unexpected finding in out laboratory is that there is sufficient amino acid homology between MDV, ILTV and mammalian herpesviruses, particularly varicella zoster (VZV) and Herpes Simplex Virus (HSV) to allow identification of numerous conserved genes. These include the MDV and Herpesvirus of Turkeys (HVT) homologues of glycoproteins gB, gC and gH of HSV; the ILTV, MDV and HVT homologues of TK and ribonucleotide reductase genes and the ILTV homologue of gB and genes 34 and 35 of VZV (Buckmaster, A et al, (1988) J. gen. Viral, 69, 2033-2042.
Strains of MDV have been classified into three serotypes. Type 1 comprises pathogenic strains and their attenuated derivatives. Type 2 are a group of naturally-occurring non-pathogenic strains and type 3 is HVT. For more than a decade, vaccination with HVT has been remarkably effective in controlling Marek""s disease.
However, in recent years, new strains of MDV have been isolated which cause disease despite vaccination with HVT. Losses due to these xe2x80x98very virulentxe2x80x99 strains have occurred in parts of the U.S.A., Europe and the Middle East. Although the degree of protection can be improved by using a mixture of HVT, type 2 MDV and attenuated derivatives of very virulent strains for vaccination, the results have been erratic,. These observations and the fact that there are MDV type-specific epitopes that are not shared by HVT or type 2 MDV have led us to the conclusion that improved vaccines might be constructed which are antigenically more related to MDV than existing vaccines. [Reviewed by Ross and Biggs in Goldman J. M. and Epstein M. A. (eds) Leukaemia and Lymphoma Research, Vaccine Intervention against Virus-Induced Tumour, p 13-31, Macmillan, 1986].
Infectious laryngotracheitis is also a worldwide problem. Sporadic outbreaks occur in which the severity of clinical symptoms varies considerably. Virus can persist in birds that have recovered and may be shed at intermittent intervals after recovery. An attenuated field strain is currently used as a vaccine. However, it has retained some degree of pathogenicity. Mortality due to the vaccine may reach 10% in young chicks.
A number of herpesvirus antigens have been shown to confer protective immunity when expressed in a recombinant vaccinia virus. These include the gB gene of HSV [Cantin E. M. et al (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84, 5908-5912], gD of HSV [Paoletti, E. et al (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 81, 193-197] and gp50 of pseudorabies virus (PRV), a homologue of HSV gD [Marchioli, C. C. et al (1987) J. Virol. 61, 3977-3981]. Because of the absolute requirement of gB for virus penetration and infectivity and because it is conserved among herpes-viruses, gB and its homologues are important immunogens. Moreover, the presence of GOB at the surface of infected cells has been shown to be an important target for humoral and cell-mediated immune responses [Blacklaws, B. A. et al J.gen. Virol. 68, 1103-1114 (1987); McLaughlin-Taylor, E. et al (1988) J. gen. Virol. 69, 1731-1734). The recently described glycoprotein gH of HSV is also essential for infectivity and may also be an important immunogen (Desai, P. J. et al (1988) J. gen. Virol. 69, 1147-1156]. It has also been shown that gIII of pseudorabies virus (PRV), a homologue of gC, is a major target for neutralizing antibody and for cytotoxic T cells although it is a non-essential protein. Also of interest is the unexpected participation of immediate early proteins in T cell mediated cytotoxic reactions in cells infected with cytomegalovirus (CMV) [Kozinowski U. H. et al (1987) J. Virol. 61, 2054-2058]. Similar antigens could play an important role in the rejection of latently infected and transformed lymphocytes in Marek""s disease since immediate early RNA transcripts have been detected in lymphoblastoid cell lines established from Marek""s disease tumours.
Although many recombinant vaccines have been constructed using the poxvirus vaccinia as a vector, there are also reports of the use of herpesviruses as vectors for the expression of foreign genes. Thus hepatitis antigen has been expressed in HSV [Shih, M. F. et al (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 81, 5867-5870] and human tissue plasminogen activator has been expressed in PRV (Thomsen, D. R. et al (1987) Gene 57, 261-265. In both cases, foreign genes were inserted in cloned fragments of non-essential herpes genes which were then introduced into the virus vector by homologous recombination. The hepatitis virus gene was fused to a herpesvirus promoter and the recombinant DNA was inserted within the TK gene of HSV. Homologous recombination following co-transfection of the recombinant DNA and wild-type HSV DNA resulted in TKxe2x88x92 virus clones that expressed the hepatitis antigen.
In the case of PRV, the gX gene mapping in Us was used as the site for insertion of the foreign gene. The strategy used involved insertion of the TK gene of HSV in the gX gene of a PRV mutant that had a defect in its TK gene resulting in a TK positive virus. The human tissue plasminogen activator gene was then inserted within a cloned fragement of HSV TK and the recombinant was introduced into the PRV mutant by homologous recombination. TKxe2x88x92 virus was selected which expressed the human gene (Thomsen et al as above). Similarly, VZV has been used as a vector [Lowe et al (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84, 3896-3900].
Several herpesvirus genes have also been shown to be associated with virulence and to be non-essential for growth in vitro. These include the TK genes of HSV (Jamieson, A. T. et al (1974) J. gen. Virol. 24, 465-480; Field, H. and Wildy, P., (1987) J. Hygiene (Cambridge) 81, 267-2771 and of PRV. Indeed it has long been known that PRV is readily attenuated by deletion of TK activity [Tatarov, G. (1968) Zentralbl. Vet. Med 15B, 848-853]. Furthermore, attenuation of the Bartha strain of PRV has been attributed to a defect in gI, a non-essential structural glycoprotein mapping in Us [Mettenleiter, T. et al (1987) J. Virol. 61, 4030-4032].
Genes of HSV mapping in the internal repeat region (TRS) flanking the long unique sequence have also been associated with pathogenicity [Rosen, A. et al (1986) Virus Research 5, 157-175; Thompson, R. L. et al (1983) Virology 131, 180-192]. Several additional genes of HSV have been shown to be non-essential for growth in vitro although it is not known whether they are associated smith virulence. These include UL24 (Sanders, P. G., (1982), J. gen. Virol. 63, 277-295, large subunit of ribonucleotide reductase (Goldstein D. J. and Weller, S. K. (1988) J.
Virol. 62, 196-205), gC (Draper K. G. et al (1984) J.
Virol. 51, 578-585), dUTPase (Fisher, F. B. and Preston, V. G. (1986) Virology 148, 190-197), and Ut55 and Ut 56 (MacLean, A. R. and Brown, S. M. (1987) J. gen. Virol. 68, 1339-1350).
Moreover there is evidence that several genes of HSV mapping in Us are also non-essential for growth in vitro [Weber, P. C. et al (1987) Science 236, 576-579].
One aspect of the present invention provides a nucleotide sequence substantially free of the sequences which would adjoin it in the wild-type virus associated with the sequence, the sequence being selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the HVT homologue of the HSV gB gene,
(b) the HVT homologue of the HSV gC gene,
(c) the HVT homologue of the HSV gH gene,
(d) the TK gene of ILTV,
(e) the ILTV homologue of the HSV gH gene,
(f) ORF2 of ILTV,
(g) ORF3 of ILTV,
(h) the ribonucleotide reductase (large subunit) gene of ILTV,
(i) the ribonucleotide reductase (large subunit) gene of HVT,
(j) the ribonucleotide reductase (large subunit) gene of MDV,
(k) the ribonucleotide reductase (large subunit) gene of MDV,
(l) the HVT homologue of the immediate early gene IE-175 of HSV-I, and
(m) the HVT homologue of the immediate early gene IE-68 of HSV-I,
and minor variations thereof.
Each of sequences (a) to (m) may be associated with further elements such as suitable stop and start signals and other 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 non-coding sequences, including promoters, enabling expression of the sequence. Such further elements may be those associated with the sequence in its naturally-occurring state or may be heterologous to that sequence.
In particular the promoter may be one associated with one of the sequences (l) and (m) above.
The term xe2x80x9cminor variations thereofxe2x80x9d is intended to include changes in the nucleotide sequence which do not affect its essential nature, for example minor substitutions of nucleo-tides for one another. In the case of sequences which are intended for insertion into a vector to encode an antigen, the xe2x80x9cessential naturexe2x80x9d of the sequence refers to the (glyco)protein encoded. Conservative changes in the nucleotide sequence which give rise to the same antigen will clearly be included, as will chances which cause conservative alterations in the amino acid sequence which do not affect adversely the antigenic nature of the antigen, in particular, antigenic portions of the antigen sequences may be used alone, for example the regions corresponding to nucleotides 273-320 or 867-926 of HVT gH and minor variations thereof. These sequences and the peptides encoded thereby form a further aspect of the invention. In the case of a sequence which is an insertion site, it is necessary only that the sequence should be non-essential for the infectivity, and replication of the virus and have sufficient homology with the defined sequence to enable recombination to occur. Thus an insertion of one nucleotide into the sequence could completely change the reading frame from then on in a downstream direction. In the case of an antigen-encoding sequence this would usually alter the amino acid sequence undesirably (depending on where the frameshift occurred), but in the case of an insertion site, the degree of homology would be almost the same, thereby allowing recombination to take place with almost the same ease.
Generally speaking, in an insertion site, if a nucleotide homology of at least 75% is present, the sequence is regarded as a xe2x80x9cminor variationxe2x80x9d. Preferably, the sequence is at least 80, 85, 90, 95 or 99% homologous.
It will be appreciated that such degrees of homology relate to substantially the entire portion of each sequence (a) to (m) defined above. Shorter sequences may be used as probes in the identification or isolation of such longer sequences, but in this case the degree of homology will in general need to be greater in order to ensure accurate hybridisation.
Thus, a further aspect of the invention provides sub-sequences of at least 13 nucleotides having at least 90% (preferably 95%, 99% or 100%) homology with at least one portion of any of the said sequences (a) to (m) above.
In the above list, sequences (a) to (c), (e), (f), (l) and (m) are useful for expressing viral antigens. Sequences (b), (d) and (g) to (k) and, in addition, the TK region of MDV are useful as non-essential sites suitable for insertion of antigen-expressing genes. Thus, sequence (b) is useful for both functions.
The sequences may readily be isolated from naturally-occurring ILTV, HVT and MDV viruses, using the sequence information given herein and standard techniques, for example involving the preparation of oligonucleotide probles and use thereof to hybridise to the naturally-occurring DNA.
Antigenic ILTV and HVT sequences, i.e. sequences (a) to (c), (e), (f), (l) and (m) above, may be expressed in any suitable host and, in particular, in HVT or MDV. Suitable non-essential sites for insertion of one ILTV sequence include the MDV homologue of the HSV gC gene, the HVT homologue of the HSV gC gene, the TK gene of HVT or MDV, the ribonucleotide reductase (large subunit) gene of HVT or MDV and the ribonucleotide reductase (small subunit) gene of MDV.
A second aspect of the invention provides insertional or deletional mutants of MDV, HVT and ILTV as follows:
(i) for HVT, a mutation in the region homologous to the HSV gC gene or in the ribonucleotide reductase gene or the TK gene,
(ii) for MDV, a. mutation in the region homologous to the HSV gC gene or, in the ribonucleotide reductase (small subunit) gene or in the ribonucleotide reductase (large subunit) gene,
(iii) for ILTV, a mutation in the TK gene, ORF3 or the ribonucleotide reductase (large subunit) gene.
Each mutation may be in the coding or non-coding sequences of the regions identified.
Such mutant forms of HVT, MDV and ILTV may be used as, or created in the course of preparing, viral vectors for heterologous antigen-encoding sequences, or indeed as vectors for any other sequence which one wishes to express in a fowl in which the vector will replicate. Such sequences include, but are not limited to, (a) to (c), (e), (f), (l) and (m).
By xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d, we mean that the antigen-expressing sequence has not previously been found in the same place in relation to the remainder of the viral genome. For example, an antigen-expressing gene might be isolated from a virulent strain of ILTV and inserted into the TK region of a less virulent strain of ILTV; this insertion would be regarded as xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d if it did not result in a naturally-occurring virus.
The heterologous sequence may alternatively be one coding for an antigen associated with any one of the following diseases: avian encephalomyelitis (epidemic tremor), avian influenza (fowl plague), avian leukosis, avian paramyxoviruses other than Newcastle disease (PMV2 to PMV7), avian reovirus diseases (enteric disease, tenosynovitis), chicken anaemia (caused by chicken anaemia agent), coccidiosis, egg drop syndrome (EDS76), fowl pox, infectious bronchitis, infectious bursal disease (Gumboro), inclusion body hepatitis (adenovirus), lymphoproliferative disease of turkeys, Newcastle disease, reticuloendotheliosis in chickens, reticuloendotheliosis in turkeys, rotavirus enteritis, turkey haemorrhagic enteritis and turkey rhinotracheitis. The sequence may alternatively encode paramyosin (a muscle protein common to all invertebrate parasites) or an antigenic part thereof, somatostatin or a growth-promoting part thereof or an immune regulator.
The vectors in accordance with the invention may provide multivalent vaccine protection. For example, a vaccine comprising ILTV carrying an MDV antigen coding sequence Would be expected to protect against ILT and Marek""s Disease.
Furthermore, the mutant ILTV viruses themselves are potentially useful in vaccines as attenuated viruses, without necessarily having a heterologous sequence inserted.
A convenient process for preparing the deletional or insertional mutants of the second aspect of the invention comprises simply introducing into a suitable cell, for example by co-transfection, a deletional or insertional mutant version of the appropriate region (for example, the TK region) and either whole viral DNA or a whole virus (for example the wild-type virus). The naked DNA of such viruses has been found to be infectious, provided that it has not been sheared. A calcium phosphate precipitate of the DNA is generally advantageous. Suitable cells include chicken embryo fibroblasts, chicken kidney cells and duck embryo fibroblasts, all preferably grown in sub-confluent monolayers in Petri dishes.
The transfected DNA and the whole viral DNA will then recombine with one-another in the infected cells by homologous recombination and the desired recombinants can be screened for, for example by the detection of hybridisation to suitable probes or by an immunoassay using suitable antibodies to the gene product of the region in question.
For homologous recombination to take place, the viral DNA must replicate. At present, no cell-free replication system for MDV, HVT or ILTV is known. However, if such a system becomes available, then the process of the invention could be operated therein. The environment in which the replication and recombination occur is not critical.
The ILTV and HVT regions which were identified above as being responsible for encoding immunologically useful viral antigens can be inserted into suitable vectors, for example into HVT or into other vectors such as fowlpoxvirus, bacteria or fungi. In the case of viral vectors, especially herpesvirus vectors and poxvirus vectors, such insertion can be achieved by recombination between the antigen-encoding sequence, flanked by suitable non-essential sequences, and the vector""s genome in a suitable host cell as described above. A promoter which is endogenous to the host will usually be used to control expression of the heterologous (viral antigen-encoding) sequence. In the case of bacteria and fungi, the antigen-encoding sequence may be inserted using known or yet-to-be-discovered techniques of DNA manipulation. A non-pathogenic strain of Salmonella may be used as such a host. The heterologous sequence may be inserted into the host""s genome or be carried on an independently-replicating plasmid.
The flanking sequences which are used may comprise all, virtually all or less of the region into which the heteroloaous sequence is to be inserted. If all the region is employed, then the sequence of that region will clearly still be present in the resulting virus, but the function of that region will have been deleted. If less than the whole region is used as flanking sequences, then the result will be a structural as well as functional deletion. Either approach may be used.
Thus, the construction of deletional or insertional mutants of ILTV can yield improved vaccines. Alternatively, the expression of ILTV glycoproteins or other ILTV proteins engineered into HVT, fowl pox or other vectors can constitute effective vaccines.
To prepare a vaccine in which HVT, MDV or ILTV is the virus or vector, the virus is grown in suitable cells such as chick embryo fibroblasts in a standard culture medium which as 199 medium (Wellcome or Flow Laboratories) for 3 to 4 days at about 37xc2x0 C. The cells are harvested by scraping from the surface of the culture or by trypsinisation and suspended in medium containing 1 mM EDTA or 10% dimethyl sulphoxide and in either case 4% calf serum before storage in liquid nitrogen in sealed ampoules.
For vaccination. typically. day-old chicks are injected intramuscularly with about 1,000 plaque-forming units. Immunity follows within a few days.
It should be noted that MDV and HVT are cell-associated viruses and are infectious only when present in cells. Thus, a vaccine based on such viruses will always include suitable infected cells.
The vaccines of the invention may be used to protect any fowl susceptible to ILTV or HTV, including commercially-reared poultry such as chickens. turkeys, ducks and quail.
Preferred aspects of the invention will now be described by way of example and with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: